


Fashion Disaster

by Immajester



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama & Romance, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, My First Fanfic, Slow Burn, dont know what going to happen, writing it as i think of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immajester/pseuds/Immajester
Summary: At 22 years old, Marinette is on her final semester of fashion school. But can she handle everything life throws at her and her superhero-self Ladybug?Aged-Up AU





	Fashion Disaster

Marinette lazily dragged her pencil across her sketchpad, humming softly to the music filling the small apartment. Today, her professor gave their final assignment before graduation in 2 months: they are to create their own fashion line of 5 pieces, all of which has to be created and tailored to the models, provided graciously by the school. Her model was a rather skinny fellow but she had to make it work, no, she WAS gonna make it work.

She just had to come up with a theme. And this one she was working on wasn't it. She crumpled the page and threw it somewhat close to the trash, where all of the other discarded ideas went to rest.

Marinette groaned and rubbed her face, “why can't i come up with anything?” 

Tikki giggled and stopped munching on her macaron to look up at her chosen, “it's only been three hours since you got the assignment and you have two months! I'm sure you’ll come up with a really great theme! You’ve already come up with so many!”

Marinette grinned and sat up straight, :”you’re right! Thanks tikki,” the woman got back to work, and it would’ve been really productive, if her phone didn’t start to ring at that second. She groaned and slapped the phone on her face as she answered, “Hey Alya! Whats up?”

Alya’s voice blasted through the phone, startling tikki and nearly rupturing Mari’s eardrums, “I GOT IT! THE INTERNSHIP!”

Mari quickly recovered as she held the phone up once more to her ear, “wait! The one from Spain?!”

“YES!” Alya screeched back, “They want me to start next month! There’s this whole big scandal going on they want me to start training on it!”

Marinette slouched back in her chair, but kept her voice bubbly, “that’s amazing girl! But next month is so soon…”

Alya laughs, “i know i know, but this is everything i wanted! Oh, which reminds me, we’re gonna be celebrating tonight at The Crazy Cat. You, me, Nino, and Adrien. Just like good old times!”

“Okay, then I’ll see you guys tonight!” Marinette rubs her temples, she mulls over the best way to escape paris to avoid seeing him, the love of her life. Her Adrien.

“Yes, good! 10 o'clock mare-bear! Love ya!” Alya squeals one more time on the phone before the call goes dead.

Marinette slams her phones and the desk and moans, “Oh tikki what am i gonna do?!”

Tikki pouts and flies over to cuddles mari’s cheek, “why not just go and celebrate with your friends?”

Marinette supports tikki’s weight with her hand, “because I still haven't been able to get over him! It's been like 8 years!”

“Are you worried he’ll be cold with you?” Tikki didn't quite understand why marinette was upset”

Marinette stood up and turned off the music echoing through the apartment, “  
Im worried if i see him again, i’ll never get over him.”

Tikki cocked her head to the side, “but wasn’t one of the scholarships you applied for was for his dad?”

Marinette glared at tikki, “yes. Yes it is. Why are you bringing that up?”

Tikki glared back, with her tiny paws at her tiny hips, “wasn't it in the news that Adrien Agreste was going to be trained to take over his father’s business???”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “yeah but it's not like- OH! OH MY GOD.” She reached for the closest wall to hold onto, “but that means if i get that scholarship i-i would have to see him! And w-work with him! INTHESAMECOMPANY!”

Tikki sighs and sits back on the desk and picks up her half eaten cookie, “Yep!”

Mari shook her head, “tikki this is crazy! First i don't wanna go and celebrate with Alya and now i cant apply for Gabriel Agreste!”

Tikki shrugs, “There's nothing stopping you from doing both but yourself, marinette.”

Marinette blinked and sighed, replying to her kwami dejectedly, “you’re right tikki…” She crossed her arms across her chest, “you know what! I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna do both!”

Tikki giggled, “that's the spirit!”

Marinette turned toward her closet, “First i should figure out what i'm gonna wear tonight.”

Tikki flew over to the clock on the stove, helping herself to another cookie, “good thing you have 6 hours.”

\----

Ladybug swings across the rooftops as fast as she can, panting as she throws her yoyo forward, “I cant believe im gonna be late! I thought i had more time! Alya’s gonna kill me!” 

Buildings whizzed past her as she made her way to the other side of paris. If truth, marinette knew she was going to be late, it wasn’t because she had an amazing idea she just had to sketch out. She was in fact freaking out about the best lipstick shade to impress adrien. Or was it to repeal Adrien to never look at her again? Either way, Adrien Agreste has been on her mind all afternoon, and every decision made was with him in mind.

Shaking her head, she decided she will not let Adrien Agreste ruin her life. She was already losing her best friend in a month, but hell if she was gonna let Adrien get in the way of her chances of an internship.

Ladybug flipped down into an alleyway, sliding her back up against the wall. The lights of the Crazy Cat glowed dimly in the distance, the music echoed through the night around her. She was still breathing rapidly from sprinting across the rooftops, so she waited and let the cold night air envelope her senses.

“I thought ladybugs didn’t like the cold, milady~” 

Ladybug smiled and opened her eyes, above her perch on the ledge of the roof was her partner, Chat Noir. “Hello chaton~ what brings you out on a late night run~?”

Chat dropped down in the alley. Over the eight years the man behind the mask matured and so has his suit. Replacing the bell with a zipper that rested just below his collarbone. His obnoxious boot cuffs were gone, and green etching hugged his body on all the seams. “It’s not all that late yet milady, “ He casually steps forward and places a kiss to the back of her hand, “And it’s hard to keep the cat in the bag when there's a whole scene for him here~”

The Crazy Cat. Marinette had totally forgot the club established a year ago was dedicated to the feline hero who would on most nights make an appearance. Of course Ladybug thought it was ridiculous, not because she didn't have her own club in dedication (she did have the ladyblog thanks to Alya), but because he would spend too much time as his hero self and might reveal his identity.

Ladybug nodded and slipped her hand away from chat, “As i thought you’d be at the club again~ Is it true that you took home a dancer the other night, my chaton~?” Alya being apart of the ladyblog, kept close tabs on the club and documented everything on the ladyblog. Ladybug had to keep herself from upright. All these years yearning for the Agreste boy and thinking she was over with him, she really just started thinking about another blonde boy, man, in her life.

Chat placed a hand on his chest, “Milady, you wound me, you know there’s only one bug for this kitten.” He winked. Goddamnit. “Besides, that dancer needed a lift home. I really don't like anyone getting too handsy on people.” He stared down at her, his green eyes burning into her. They used to be the same height, but now he was a full head taller than her and she had to angle her head up to stare back. And she knew immediately everything he said was the truth.

She could’ve stayed like that with him for ages, but his cat ears twitched and he looks down the alley towards the line that was now forming at the front door. There Alya was furiously texting on her phone with Nino’s arm around her, no doubt trying to console his fiance about needlessly worrying about a one very late friend.

Ladybug cleared her throat and slipped out from between chat and the wall. “I should be going Chaton.”

“Will I be seeing you inside?”

Ladybug threw her yoyo up and latched onto a post high above them, “Maybe, but you’ll never know its me~” She zipped high into the sky and out of sight from the love sick cat.


End file.
